


Waltz

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Waltz

The classical music filled the living room as Tom walked toward me. “Okay. You remember what we practiced last time?”

“Um… I think so.” I swallowed hard as he put one hand on my waist and held the other out to the side.

“Okay, so it’s a waltz, and we’re just making a box with our feet. You’re going to follow my lead.”

He stepped forward in time to the music and I stepped back, staring at the floor to try and memorize the movements. I bit my lip in concentration as we continued; then he stepped forward again – and I did too, stepping right on his toes.

“Oh God! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” he said, laughing. “Really, sweetheart, you need to relax. Just move with the music. Don’t worry so much.”

“Tom, I’m completely hopeless at this…”

“No, you’re not!” He released me and went to restart the music. “Stop being so hard on yourself.”

“I’m going to look like an absolute fool at this thing,” I groaned.

“Nonsense. Personally, I think it’s adorable that you really believe I know what  _I’m_  doing.” He shook his head and smiled as we got back into position. “I’m mostly faking my way through this, myself. I learned a little bit for one of my roles, but really, that’s it. Okay, let’s try again – one-two-three, one-two-three…”

He leaned close as we moved together, the music gently wafting through the room as I started to get the hang of it.

“There you go…” he murmured, his lips brushing against my ear as we danced. “You’re a natural…”

I gasped when he dipped me backwards and laid a soft kiss on my exposed neck. He brought me back up and we continued, swaying as the waltz continued.

“Come closer,” he whispered, pressing my body to his. The hand on my hip meandered around to the small of my back.

“Tom, I don’t… am I doing this right?” The steps were slowly becoming more familiar but I wasn’t convinced I had it down yet.

“You’re doing fine, darling, I –  _oh!_ ”

At that moment, I had stepped backward while he did too, and my other foot got tangled with his as we both tried to correct ourselves – causing us to topple into a heap on the floor.

He started laughing, his eyes squeezed shut and his tongue between his teeth as I lay next to him, mortified.

“Oh my God, Tom, I’m so sorry!”

“Darling, it’s fine! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Are you?”

“Yes… oh Lord, this event’s going to be a riot when we inevitably fall on our asses in front of everyone.”

“Don’t say that,” I muttered, covering my face with my hands. “Ugh… maybe you just should go without me.”

“Not going to happen.” He rolled onto his side, one hand propping his head up as he grinned down on me. “If I’m going to look like an idiot I’d much rather it be with you than by myself.”

“All right, then, we should try again…” I started to climb to my feet but he placed a large hand on my chest and gently guided me back down to the floor.

“First, I think you need to relax.” He leaned down and kissed me. “You’re much too uptight and nervous for dancing right now.”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, and I suppose you have a special relaxation technique in mind.”

“Well… hm.” He pretended to think. “Oh, wait, you’re right, I do. It’s called ‘fucking until we see stars.’”

“I’m familiar with that technique.”

“Do you find it effective?”

I cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t see how it’s going to help my dance skills improve.”

“Well, it’s basically just a far more intimate form of dancing, you know. That’s why it’s sometimes called the ‘horizontal mambo,’ the ‘mattress jig,’ the ‘dance with no pants’…”

I pulled a face. “Wow, Tom. I’ve got to say, if you ever expect to get laid again, you’ll never, _ever_ let any of those horrifying euphemisms escape your lips after today.”

He stuck his tongue out at me and chuckled. “Fair enough. I’m just saying it’ll help you relax. Might loosen those hips up a bit, too.” He tickled my tummy and I giggled.

“Well, when you put it that way…”

He pressed his lips to mine, his strong arms pulling me to face him. He grabbed my thigh and thrust forward, pulling my leg over his hip as he started to grind into me. I met his kisses with equal zeal, pressing my tongue past his lips to taste him as his fingers stroked my backside. I reached down and unzipped him, my hand running over his hardening length as he hiked up my skirt. He pushed my panties to one side and began rubbing a long finger up and down my slit.

“Already so wet for me, darling…”

He flipped me onto my back and climbed on top of me, positioning himself at my entrance. He ran just his tip up and down my wetness, teasing me, before pushing in the slightest bit. He then pulled right back out, a wicked smile playing on his face as I looked up at him, frustrated.

I reached down and started playing with my clit as I kept my eyes locked on him, challenging him. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were going to fuck me… if not, this is a job I can do myself…”

At that, he clenched his jaw and shoved into me roughly. I cried out as he filled me; his head dropped to my neck and nipped the sensitive flesh there as I moaned. He started to buck into me, each time pulling almost completely out before slamming into me again; my fingers still worked at my clit, the bud hardening and swelling under my ministrations.

“Tell me… do you like fucking my tight little pussy, Tom?” I whispered, more wetness shooting down to my core as I watched him thrust above me.

He nodded.

“ _Say it_.”

“God, yes… I like fucking your tight little pussy…” He bit his lip as he fucked me harder.

“Oh… God… tell me… how it feels…”

“It… it feels… oh God, it feels so good… you’re… so wet… all for me…” He yanked me closer against his hips and pulled my legs up, positioning them over his shoulders. He pistoned forward at this angle, and I arched off the floor as this new wave of pleasure washed over me.

“You like that?… you like it deep?” he whispered.

“Yes… oh God, yes… harder…”

“You… filthy girl… you want my come inside you?”

“Yes!” I cried; I tried to catch my breath as my whole body started to tense. “Oh  _fuck_ , Tom… I’m going to…”

He gritted his teeth and nodded, his speed increasing, his cock reaching even deeper within me. Finally I felt my whole body tighten as I hit my peak, my cunt clenching around him as he twitched within me. The sweet release of my orgasm flooded me; he followed right after, letting loose an animalistic cry as he spilled everything he had inside my depths. The aftershocks rolled through us as he collapsed on top of me, our breathing ragged.

“Oh… oh darling… that was marvelous,” he murmured against my chest.

I nodded. “Yes… it was… but… the dancing… we still have to… practice…”

He rolled onto the floor beside me and gave a little laugh. “Darling… I love you… but… let’s just enjoy the moment. Okay?”

“Okay.” I turned onto my side and wrapped my arms around him; I could feel his warm come dripping down my thigh as we lay there, our breathing finally steadying.

“Well now,” he finally said. “Are you feeling a little more relaxed?”

I smiled. “Yes.”

“Good. Let’s have a quick shower, then you can go back to stepping on my toes again.”

I slapped him on the chest as he laughed. “Jackass.”

“You love me,” he countered, catching my lips up in a kiss.

I sighed and nodded. “Yes. I do.”


End file.
